Butterflies
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Hey #Hearties. ..here is my first fanfic. It's a one shot taking place just after Lee and Rosemary's wedding. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own the characters of When Calls the Heart..just the story from my imagination


Everyone was talking and eating at the tables in the saloon during the wedding reception. Some people were dancing, including the bride and groom, but Elizabeth was standing against the wall with a look on her face that Jack had learned meant she was thinking deeply about something. He didn't want to bother her but he really needed to get some air and wanted to spend some time alone with her. He wanted to talk to her about everything that had happened recently. He walked up to her but she didn't seem to notice. "Take a walk with me Elizabeth," Jack whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hand gently.

"Oh Jack! You startled me", Elizabeth whispered back. She felt a little nervous, but she didn't know why. She loved walking with Jack. She was hoping he would take her on a walk tonight. She really wanted to talk about their relationship and about what happened when he was sick. It was really bothering her that they hadn't spoken about it. Jack saw her shiver and placed his jacket over her shoulders in that caring, gentlemanly way she had come to love. She smiled at him and they started walking down the street toward the jail hand in hand.

As he and Elizabeth walked slowly down the street, Jack noticed Elizabeth hadn't said anything since they left the reception. He looked over at her and she seemed as though something was bothering her. She was looking at the ground and not really anything else. Jack squeezed her hand gently to get her attention. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

" Yes, of course. Why do you ask?", Elizabeth said with a little smile, as if she was trying to reassure him.

"Well, at the reception you had that look on your face that you get when you are thinking seriously about something and when I walked up to you, you didn't really notice. And you are being pretty quiet now so…"

"Jack, I think we need to talk."

"That sounds serious Elizabeth. Why don't we go inside and sit down?" Elizabeth nodded with that same look on her face and followed him inside the jail.

She watched him as he put a few pieces of wood in the stove in the corner and came over to the desk and pulled two chairs together so they would be next to each other while they talked. "Do you want some tea or coffee Elizabeth?"

"I will take some coffee, thank you," Elizabeth said quietly.

As he was making the coffee, Jack was wondering what could be bothering her. He would find out soon and he knew whatever it was, they could figure it out together. After all that was what they promised each other that day in the mine and again when they decided to stay together around New Years. He looked over at the beautiful woman he loved with all his heart and wondered how he got so lucky that she picked him over the life she was so accustomed to.

"Thank you Jack" , Elizabeth said as he handed her the steaming cup of coffee. She noticed he purposely let his fingers linger on hers as he handed her the cup, and smiled at her with his dimpled smile. She felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he did that. She loved him so much, but she didn't know how to bring up how she was feeling. Then the tears started. Jack handed her a handkerchief from his pocket and put his hand on her arm. "What is it, Elizabeth? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Jack.. I…." she stuttered. She wiped her eyes and turned to him, looking into his beautiful eyes, willing herself to stop crying. She could see he was worried. She just needed to say it. She took a deep breath. "Ok. Jack we need to talk about when you were sick a few weeks ago. I really need to tell you about it."

"Alright, what do you want to tell me? I know from talking to Abigail and my mom that you had a hard time. "

"It was the hardest thing I have ever had to deal with. When Maggie came back to town with someone else, instead of you, I felt my heart drop. I had to find you. So I asked her where you were and when she said the water took you away, I panicked. So I hopped on a horse and just rode off toward the settlement. I don't know what I thought I could do, but all I knew was I couldn't let you stay out there alone if you were hurt or something. Frank and Lee and Jesse rode after me to help. All I kept thinking while I was riding was that I had to find you and that you weren't dead. You couldn't be. I would know in my heart if you were. " Elizabeth took a break and looked down at their hands. While she had been talking, Jack had grabbed her right hand and held it firmly between both of his. He was so supportive and so patient with her. She wouldn't trade that feeling of safety and love for anything. Then she looked up at his face and saw tears in his eyes. She put her left hand on the side of his face. "I love you so much Jack," she said as the tears began again.

"I love you too," Jack said as he leaned over and pulled her into his arms. They sat that way for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's comfort and warmth.

Elizabeth took another deep breath and continued her account. "When we got to the river, we kept searching and calling your name, over and over. I couldn't hear you answer and I didn't see you. And then I did! You were in the river, face down hanging over a log. I yelled for the others and Frank came and he found your pulse." Jack squeezed her hand and looked into her gentle, tear-filled blue eyes for a moment. He leaned towards her and gently kissed her tears away.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Sweetheart."

"I thought I had lost you Jack. My worst fears of losing you had almost come true. When we got you back to town, Faith examined you and told us that you had the early signs of pneumonia. I didn't know of anyone that had survived that. All I knew was if you didn't make it, I needed to be with you every second until that happened. I couldn't let you leave me without making sure you knew you weren't alone. So I stayed with you."

Jack got up and crossed the room. He just stood there staring at the fire in the stove with his back to her. Elizabeth watched him for a moment. She could see his shoulders shaking and he wiped his eyes. He was taking this hard too. Elizabeth got up and crossed the room to him. She slipped her arm around his waist and stood there with him, her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her for a long moment and then wrapped his arms around her. They just held each other until their tears were gone. Both were so grateful they had each other.

Now it was Jack's turn. He stepped back slightly and kissed her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "I knew you were there Elizabeth."

"You did? I was wondering if you heard what I was saying."

"I could hear bits and pieces. I was so tired and I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. I really wanted to wake up but I just couldn't." They walked back to the chairs and sat down, holding hands, not wanting to let go just yet. Jack continued, " And when I heard you talking about our New Years resolution, I was finally able to open my eyes. I saw you sitting there, so beautiful, but so worried. I just wanted to hold you, so badly. But I was weak." Jack stopped talking. He just stared at Elizabeth and she looked back at him. "I want you to know it means everything to me that you saved my life and that you stayed with me. And I don't know if you realize it Elizabeth, but you just proved that you are brave enough to be with me," he said with a wink. "Do you remember when you doubted yourself in the mine that day?"

"Of course I do. But I don't think that I am brave. I did what I had to do to save the person that I love most in this world", Elizabeth said.

"I think that is what being brave means. Doing something you have to do, to help or benefit those you love, even if its difficult. You are amazing and strong, Elizabeth. I wouldn't be here without you, and I don't take that lightly." Elizabeth blushed when he said that and smiled at him. For the first time that night, she felt at ease. They were finally able to talk and it was a relief.

Jack got up and left the room for a moment. When he came back, he had a roll of papers in his hand.

"What are those, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Come and see. I want your opinion on these," Jack replied with a twinkle in his eyes. Curious, Elizabeth walked over to the table where he had spread out the papers.

"These look like plans for a house. Did you draw these, Jack?"

"Yes I did. See, three bedrooms, a big kitchen, a guestroom for my mother, or your family. I was thinking this room could be a library and office for us. Here's where the bathtub would go.." As he kept talking, Elizabeth began to realize he was including her specifically in the house plans. Normally he would talk around the subject. She got butterflies in her stomach again. "Elizabeth? Did you hear what I said? What do you think?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry Jack. I was listening but I just got distracted for a moment. I think it's wonderful Jack. Everything we want in a house, except you forgot something." Jack wrinkled his brow, trying to think what he had forgotten.

"What did I forget?"

"A nice, warm , comfortable featherbed. It's kind of a necessity, don't you think?"

He laughed and said, "I'm not sure how I forgot that detail. Yes, a necessity for sure."

He looked over at her as she laughed and was blown away by how beautiful she looked. Even though she had been crying and she had makeup under her eyes and they were red and puffy she was easily the most captivating woman he had ever seen. And he couldn't wait any longer. He had to ask her. "You know Elizabeth, when I first came to this town, I didn't have any plans to do anything but my job and leave as soon as I could. I certainly didn't plan on finding you and falling in love so fast."

"So are you saying I ruined your plans, Constable?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yep..but actually you just changed them. And thank goodness. I never knew what it felt like to be in love or to be so happy. You taught me that love is more important than my job. And that anything that comes our way, we can get through if we do it together." He put his hands on her arms and slowly moved them down to her hands and she gasped quietly.

"There's those butterflies again," she thought.

Jack looked into her eyes and continued, "You mean everything to me Elizabeth and I cannot imagine my life without you. I want to live in that house with you and have a family with you. I promise to always do my best to make you happy and be a good husband to you and a good father to our children. Will you be my wife, Elizabeth?"

" Yes, Jack. Of course I will." He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her so gently and lovingly that it took her breath away.


End file.
